La nouvelle du Lycée
by Jacobienne
Summary: Bella Swan est nouvelle élève dans un lycée privé à Forks. Qui dit Lycée privé dit uniforme. Elle rencontrera Edward Cullen camarade de classe franchement attiré par le sexe violent. Elle l'apprendra très vite à ses dépends. OS - LEMON - ALL HUMAN


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :)_

_Je suis vraiment contente de vous présenter mon premier OS, mettant en scène un Edward plutôt dark et une Bella qui ne change pas trop du personnage que l'on connaît de Stephenie Meyer. __Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! :)_

_All human – Lemon_

* * *

**Point de vue – Bella Swan**

Jour de la rentrée aujourd'hui, je suis stressée. Oh que oui ! Nouveau lycée, nouveaux profs, nouvelles classes, nouveaux élèves... Tout était nouveau pour moi ici ! Quittant mon lycée public pour ce lycée privé de Forks. Oui, j'ai bien dit « lycée privé », ce qui veut dire : uniforme pour tout le monde. Ciel, que je déteste ressembler à tout le monde, être banale. Malheureusement je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que j'y aille, ou mon père refusait de me payer mes études en France. Cruauté paternelle. Il ne me restait qu'une année à faire ici. Obtenir mon BAC et à moi la ville des amoureux, à moi Paris et ses grandes écoles. J'étais terriblement impatiente d'en terminer ici pour vite faire ce que je voulais, vivre un rêve de gamine finalement.

Mon réveil sonne depuis déjà trois bonnes minutes. Mais flemmarde que je suis je ne lève même pas mon bras pour l'éteindre, préférant l'entendre me percer les tympans le temps que je sois suffisamment sortie de mon sommeil. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, me redressant sur mon lit lentement, regardant tout autour de moi. Je n'avais pas encore pris l'habitude de dormir dans cette chambre et m'y réveiller aujourd'hui me rend nostalgique. Je voulais retourner chez ma mère, dans ma **vraie **chambre ! Mais tout ça n'était pas possible malheureusement. Maussade, je dépose un pied sur le sol et daigne enfin éteindre ce fichu réveil, en frappant presque sur celui-ci. Ma tenue de lycéenne coincée -car oui c'est comme ça que je le vois quand je regarde cet uniforme- accrochée sur le rocking-chair de ma chambre. Je m'avance vers celui-ci et m'empare de mes vêtements avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain, attenante à ma chambre. J'enlève rapidement ma nuisette, la faisant valser dans toute la pièce, retire mon shorty et me glisse rapidement sous la douche. Faisant couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps, j'appréhende un peu mon entrée dans ce lycée. Ayant un peu -pour ne pas dire beaucoup- peur des gens que je pourrai y rencontrer. Les amis de « chez moi » m'ayant préparée à toute sorte de rencontre. La pimbêche aux cheveux blonds sans cervelle, feintant d'avoir couché avec tous les mecs du lycée, alors qu'elle est plus vierge qu'une nouveau né. La petite surdouée de la classe, lunettes toujours collées sur son nez, cheveux souvent -voir toujours- attachés en une queue ou une tresse. -voir même en deux couettes sur les côtés façon mimi geignarde- à fayoter avec les professeurs. Le sportif écervelé, aux muscles saillants mais macho comme pas deux. Le petit coincé de la classe, qui ne parle jamais, qui reste toujours dans son coin, l'air triste. Le mec dur et froid, entouré de toute une bande de mec. Il aime qu'on parle de lui, toutes les filles en sont dingues, un vrai coureur de jupons. Et j'en passe des vertes et des pas mûres. Certes, nous avons tous eu une personne dans ce style dans notre classe avant. Pas besoin d'être dans un lycée privé pour voir ça ! Mais mes amis avaient insisté sur le fait qu'il serait possible que les traits de caractères de ces gens soient plus appuyés. Et donc plus facile à trouver. Qui pourrait croire ça ? Certainement pas moi. Je n'aime pas ces stéréotypes ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'appréhende sérieusement mon arrivée dans ce lycée.

Je sors de la douche, attrapant ma sortie de bain que j'enfile. Je me regarde dans le miroir et peux distinguer de vilaines cernes sous mes yeux. Je soupire face à ce constat et m'empare de mon sèche cheveux et de ma brosse. Je me coiffe rapidement, séchant mes cheveux en prenant bien soin de leur donner une jolie forme et un beau volume. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, je laisse tomber mon peignoir à mes pieds et enfile mon string blanc et mon soutient-gorge blanc, assorti à celui-ci. Non motivée je met ensuite cet horrible uniforme aux couleurs du lycée. Une fois habillée je me regarde longuement dans le miroir face à moi, tournant encore et toujours pour me voir sous toutes mes coutures. Tout compte fait, je l'aime bien cet uniforme ! (NDLR : Voir mon profil pour le lien de la photo, vous donnant une idée des couleurs de l'uniforme) Sa longue jupe plissée me permet de faire pas mal de choses avec. La porter normalement, la laissant tomber un peu au dessus de mes genoux. La porter en jupe haute, laissant apparaître mes cuisses. La chemise blanche gentiment rentrée dans ladite jupe, sortie négligemment, ou nouée en bas. La cravate assortie aux couleurs de la jupe, enfilée à la va-vite et non nouée jusqu'en haut, me donnant un air assez classe, ou nouée jusqu'en haut, me faisant plus passer pour une demoiselle coincée. Les grandes chaussettes arrivant un peu au dessus du genou, noires, ne me permettent, quant à elles, pas trop de changement. J'essaie donc toute sorte « d'assortiments » et préfère rester classe pour mon premier jour, de peur de me faire virer directement si quelconque modification est interdite. Je me maquille légèrement, essayant simplement de cacher mes cernes, et met une toute petite touche de mascara sur mes cils, rendant mon regard plus grand, plus intense. Puis une petite touche de gloss pour une petite brillance qui fait tout son charme, mettant bien plus mes lèvres en valeur.

Je sors de ma salle d'eau, emportant mon sac à la volée et descend doucement les escaliers. J'embarque une pomme avec moi, dans l'idée de la manger en voiture, pour ne pas affronter cette dure journée le ventre vide.

- Bonjour Bella ! Me lance mon père, avachit sur le canapé du salon, attendant certainement que je vienne enfin.

- Bonjour Charlie. Lui répondis-je alors.

Mon père et moi n'étions pas bavards entre nous, ne nous attardant jamais sur une discussion. Et ça ne me gênait pas. Bien au contraire ! J'enfile enfin la veste pour compléter l'uniforme, mais ne la boutonne pas, me sentant trop étouffée là-dedans. Je chausse mes Louboutin -de jolies petites bottines marrons, ne montant pas au dessus des chevilles, une petite sangle sur le haut, me faisant gagner cinq à dix centimètres- et attend mon père dans l'entrée, mordant à pleines dents dans ma pomme. Être obligée de me faire accompagnée par mon père, car je n'ai pas encore de voiture, ça me... Ça m'agace un petit peu -beaucoup-. Je suis certaine que je serai la seule à être dans cette situation.

Arrivés devant le lycée, je sors de la voiture de patrouille de Charlie et prenant mon sac avec moi, je m'avance sur le parking où je distingue déjà quelques clans. Une bande de filles, presque toutes blondes, discutent autour d'une superbe voiture rouge, faisant valser à longueur de temps leur superbe chevelure. Une autre bande -de mecs cette fois- regroupée autour d'un tout terrain sublime, parlent foot et filles. L'un d'eux me dévisageant sans gène, attirant le regard de ses amis sur moi. Gênée je ne prête plus attention à eux et continue de m'avancer. D'autres clans plus « classiques » s'offrent à moi, mélangeant filles et garçons. Beaucoup de personnes se sont retournées sur moi. Bien que ce soit une nouvelle année pour tout le monde, il semble qu'ils aient remarqués que je ne suis pas d'ici. C'est plutôt déstabilisant, moi qui voulait arriver incognito...

Je m'avance dans l'allée principale du lycée et voit affichés des panneaux face à moi. Je m'avance vers ceux-ci et cherche mon nom parmi tous les autres afin de trouver ma classe. Lorsque je la trouve enfin je regarde où aura lieu notre premier cours et peu familiarisée avec cet endroit, je cherche immédiatement après ma salle pour ne pas arriver en retard et me faire remarquer un peu plus. Une fois devant, j'attends patiemment que la cloche sonne. Ciel que je déteste la rentrée !

Le soir venu, je rentre chez moi en compagnie de Charlie -pour ne pas changer- qui ne parle pas vraiment. Chose qui m'arrange assez je dois l'avouer. J'avais rencontré des gens assez sympathiques dans ma classe. Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela... Ils avaient été adorables avec moi. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et m'avaient fait une place au creux de leur clan en un rien de temps. Me laissant même déjeuner à leur table. Pas tout à fait à l'aise, je n'avais pas vraiment parlé.

- Ta journée s'est bien passées ? M'interroge Charlie une fois à la maison

- Ça aurait pu être nettement pire.

Je balance mon sac sur la première marche des escaliers, défais ma veste que j'accroche sur le porte-manteau et retire mes chaussures devenues douloureuses que je laisse traîner devant les escaliers. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée lorsqu'on connaît ma maladresse maladive ! Je m'avance dans la cuisine, m'empare d'une pomme et embarquant mon sac au passage, je file dans ma chambre. Je jette ma besogne sur mon lit et court directement dans la salle de bain afin d'enlever cet uniforme, pour enfiler quelque chose de plus décontracté. N'ayant pas encore de devoirs, je m'installe sur mon ordinateur cherchant une couturière à Port-Angeles pour faire raccourcir l'une de mes jupes. J'ai vu de nombreuses filles aujourd'hui ayant porté leur uniforme n'importe comment. Je devait même être la seule à l'avoir porté aussi « sagement ». Demain je change ça !

Après une longue recherche je trouve enfin mon bonheur. Je m'empare d'un papier dans mon sac, d'un stylo et note l'adresse du magasin. Une fois fait je part rejoindre mon père dans le salon. Il était avachit devant la télé, une bière à la main. Je m'assois à côté de lui et attend que le match qu'il regardait se termine.

- Je peux te demander un service Charlie s'il te plaît ?

- Mmh...

- C'est possible que tu m'emmène à Port-Angeles aujourd'hui ? J'ai une petite retouche à faire sur l'une de mes jupes...

- Tu veux vraiment y aller aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. J'en ai besoin le plus vite possible !

- Bien.

Il se lève péniblement de son canapé, finissant d'une traite sa bière. J'enfile mes baskets et court chercher ma jupe, que j'ai oubliée en haut. Jupe à la main, je m'installe en voiture et attend que Charlie en face autant. La route est longue et calme. Même trop calme. Je m'ennuie atrocement. J'allume l'autoradio, cherchant une station qui pourrait me plaire. Désespérant, j'en laisse une au hasard. Après un long moment en voiture Charlie s'arrête devant le magasin, une chance qu'il soit encore ouvert. Je sors de la voiture, lui demandant de m'attendre là et rentre dans la boutique. Une jolie petite boutique, plutôt sombre cependant. Des fils à canevas de partout, de la laine, toute sorte de bouton, des aiguilles à gogo. Je regarde autour de moi, attendant que quelqu'un se montre derrière le comptoir.

- Mademoiselle, bonjour ! M'interrompt une dame d'une soixantaine d'années.

- Bonjour madame.

- Que puis-je pour vous jeune fille ?

- Alors voilà, j'ai une jupe ici un peu trop longue. J'aimerai la raccourcir en gardant les plis du bas de la robe. J'avais donc pensé à la couper à la ceinture... Est-ce possible ?

- Rien n'est impossible pour moi. Me sourit-elle. Pouvez-vous passer la jupe et la plier à la ceinture à la longueur que vous voulez s'il vous plaît, que je puisse faire des marques.

J'enfile alors la jupe face au regard de la gérante de cette boutique et remonte la jupe à la hauteur que j'aimerai qu'elle soit. Je regarde dans le miroir du magasin, disposé juste à côté de moi. Une fois que l'ont voit assez mes cuisses comme je le voulais, je plis la jupe et fait un signe à la gérante, lui disant que c'était bon. Elle vient alors près de moi et enfile des épingles à nourrices afin de garder le pli tel que je l'avais fait. Lorsque c'est bon, je fais glisser la jupe et la lui donne.

- Serait-il possible de l'avoir pour ce soir, afin que je la mette demain ?

- Hélas non jeune fille, je ferme d'ici une demie-heure, je n'aurai pas le temps de la terminer. Mais vous pourrez venir la récupérer demain à n'importe quelle heure.

- D'accord, je vous remercie. Au revoir !

Elle me fait un simple signe de la tête et je sors de sa boutique, remontant dans la voiture de patrouille de Charlie. Il roule jusqu'à la maison et je me mets direct derrière les fourneaux afin de préparer le dîner. Spaghettis bolognaise. Voilà le repas en question.

Dur réveil ce matin. Un rêve érotique avec Mike Newton a occupé toute ma nuit, ou une grande partie en tout cas. Je ne le connais même pas et voilà que je rêve déjà de lui... Nous étions dans les bois non loin du lycée, il m'embrassait le cou doucement, descendant sur mes épaules qu'il avait dénudées en tirant un peu sur ma chemise. Je ressentais des frissons dans le bas du ventre, et commençai à gémir. Et une partie de jambes en l'air s'en suivi. Je m'étais réveillée en sueur, haletante, mon intimité trempé. Je sors de mon lit et cours immédiatement sous la douche, restant un moment le visage face au jet, pour éliminer ces images de mon esprit.

Habillée de mon uniforme, plus cool cette fois. Jupe remontée pour laisser apparaître mes cuisses, ma chemise ressortie de celle-ci, laissant quelques boutons ouverts pour créer un joli décolleté. Ma cravate venant s'ajouter dessus, non serrée. Satisfaite du résultat j'enfilai les mêmes chaussures que la veille, ma veste et sortait de la maison. La journée risque d'être longue aujourd'hui...

Déjà trois heures de cours sont passées, je baillai déjà, impatiente de retrouver mon lit ce soir. Les images de mon rêves refont surface à cette pensée. Complètement perdue de voir Mike nu, je marche dans les couloirs, livres en mains, ne faisant pas attention où je mettais les pieds. Je me heurte à un torse, ne sachant pas encore à qui il appartenait. Mes livres s'étalent sur le sol, je me baisse immédiatement pour les ramasser. L'élève que j'ai heurté en fait autant, m'aidant à ramasser mes affaires. Je me relève, le regarde. Il me toise d'un regard à en faire pâlir plus d'une. Son sourire me fait craquer. Ciel, ce n'est pas humain d'être aussi beau !

- Je suis désolée... J'étais ailleurs, je n'ai pas fait attention où je mettais les pieds. Lui sourit-je timidement

- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jeune femme telle que toi me rentre dedans, me dit-il dans un sourire encore plus ténébreux que le premier.

Je me sens rougir, et baisse la tête. Il part en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Il va me faire fondre s'il continue ! Je prie intérieurement pour ne pas être à côté de lui à l'un de nos cours par peur de ne pas suivre ce que dit le prof, déstabilisée par ce dieu vivant.

**Deux mois plus tard.**

L'homme que j'avais violemment bousculé, faisant tomber tous mes livres se nomme Edward Cullen. J'ai appris par Angela et Jessica qu'il était certainement le mec le plus convoité du lycée, mais qu'il n'adressait la parole à aucune fille. Mises à part Rosalie et Alice ses deux sœurs. Personne n'était assez bien pour lui d'après mes amies et elles étaient stupéfaites de voir qu'il me parlait de temps en temps. Je l'étais autant qu'elles. Nous étions à côté l'un de l'autre pour trois cours. Maths, Littérature et Biologie. Je n'étais déjà pas forte en Maths, mais rien ne s'arrange avec lui à côté de moi. Il me rendait complètement folle avec son sourire en coin. Avec ses cheveux en bataille. Je me voyais, passant mes mains dans ceux-ci, touchant son torse musclé. Mes doigts parcourant le moindre centimètre de sa peau. Je fantasmais sur lui, seuls mes draps et mes oreillers le savait, pour m'entendre rêver de lui toutes les nuits.

Habillée de la jupe que la couturière à reprise pour moi. Ma chemise nouée sur mon nombril, quelques boutons détachés laissant apparaître un décolleté des plus prononcé. Mes sous-vêtements étaient blancs comme souvent, munis de jolie dentelles pour le soutient-gorge. Quant au string, il était des plus simple.

Je m'assois à ma place en Biologie, mon camarade de classe pas encore arrivé. J'appréhendais de plus en plus les moments où je devrais le voir. Il m'intimidait, me rendait complètement folle. Je m'extasiais presque à chaque mot qu'il prononçait de sa voix fluide et roque. Il faisait particulièrement chaud aujourd'hui. Et lorsque Edward entre en salle, j'aperçois sa peau blanche grâce à sa chemise entièrement ouverte. Tuez moi sur le champs je vous en supplie ! Je ne pourrai pas gérer ça. Il s'avance sûr de lui et s'assoit à côté de moi, ne m'ayant pas quitté des yeux dès son entrée dans la classe. Il me lance un « salut » des plus sexy, je lui répond par un simple signe de tête, incapable de sortir un seul mot.

Le cours débute et déjà je divague. Je le vois couché sur moi sur cette table, me prenant tendrement. Le professeur s'approche de nous, me sortant alors de mes pensées. Il nous donne un microscope par table. Edward se rapproche alors de moi pour avoir accès à la machine plus facilement. Il est si près de moi que je sens son bras contre le mien. Une telle proximité n'est sans doute pas nécessaire, mais je n'ose bouger pour me reculer, comme pétrifiée.

Dix minutes passent sans que ni lui ni moi n'aient bougés, ni même parlés. Mais je le sens me regarder depuis un moment maintenant, insistant bien. Un frisson me monte à la tête d'un coup. Sa main posée sur ma cuisse nue me fait sursauter doucement. La chaleur augmente d'un coup, je me sens haletante. Il cesse de me regarder après un sourire face à ma réaction, et me caresse la cuisse doucement de haut en bas, faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à mon genou. Il continue de me toucher, passant sa main à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je me retiens de pousser un cri de surprise, mes yeux s'écarquillant. Je me tiens à la table fortement pour essayer de me contrôler, mais ses caresses se font de plus en plus insistantes. Le bout de mes doigts blanchissent sous la pression que j'exerçais. Il sourit une fois de plus heureux de l'effet qu'il me procure. Bon sang, mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ? Pourquoi diable me faisait-il subir ça en plein cours ?

Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadée lorsqu'il passe sa main par dessus mon string. Des frissons parcourant tous mon corps, la chaleur augmentant encore un peu plus. Je me sentais humide sous ses caresses. Je soupire un instant, cherchant à me contrôler un peu plus, gigotant sous ses effleurements. J'espère le forcer à s'arrêter mais rien n'y fait. Il presse un peu plus sa main contre mon intimité, me faisant sursauter. Je détourne mes yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. J'ai pour simple réponse un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire diabolique et une caresse plus forte, me procurant un plaisir plus intense. Je sens sa main se décaler un peu sur le côté, il tire sur mon string pour le mettre sur le côté et avoir un accès direct à mon petit bout de chair qu'il vient titiller d'un doigt expert. Je me mors la lèvre inférieure, retenant un petit cri. Il prenait un plaisir fou à me torturer en pleine classe. Quelle mouche l'a donc piqué ?

- Hummmpf... Par pitié... Arr... Hummm... Arrête ! Murmurai-je en me penchant sur lui.

Il ne me répond pas. Titillant un peu plus mon clitoris. Je ferme mes doigts plus fortement sur la table, soupirant de désir, de plaisir. Il descend son doigt un peu plus bas et constate cette moiteur en moi. Il enfonce d'un coup sec son doigt en moi et trifouille au fin fond de mon antre. Je ferme les yeux, soupirant. Je vais mourir, là sur place. Qu'il me prenne là immédiatement, peu importe les élèves autour de nous, je ne pourrai tenir plus longtemps. Il se penche sur moi, humant mes cheveux. Je sentais son souffle contre mon oreille, qui me procure encore une énorme vague de frissons. Il introduit en moi un second doigt.

- Hummpf. Laissai-je échapper perdant le contrôle.

Je le vois rire doucement à côté de moi, il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il cherchait. Quelques élèves se sont tournés sur moi, Edward cessant ses mouvements en moi en attendant qu'ils ne nous regardent plus. Lorsque le professeur attire de nouveau leur attention, il recommence de plus belle, enfonçant toujours plus fort ses doigts en moi, les sortants de mon antre de temps en temps afin de venir jouer avec mon petit bout de chair. Je sentais la chaleur monter en moi à grande vitesse. Je me sentais m'humidifier un peu plus à chaque fois. Non loin de l'orgasme. Faite qu'il s'arrête avant par pitié. Je retiens sa main, l'empêchant de continuer pour que je puisse reprendre ma respiration. Malgré ma main accrochée à son poignet, il reprend ses va et vient. Pinçant des lèvres et fermant fortement les yeux pour essayer de me contrôler afin d'éviter de pousser un quelconque cri. Me sentant arriver à terme, je déplace ma main jusque là accroché au poignet de mon camarade de classe, et vient la déposer sur le sexe de celui-ci par dessus son pantalon. Pressant fortement ma main sur celui-ci. A ce geste, il sursaute et lâche un râle en me dévisageant du regard, de ses yeux sexy. Après tout, pourquoi serai-je la seule à souffrir de devoir me retenir de la sorte ? J'exerce plusieurs pressions sur son membre que je sens durcir sous son vêtement. La cloche sonne, il retire immédiatement sa main de mon corps et s'en va rapidement me laissant là, seule. Avait-il mal prit le fait que j'ai entreprit de le caresser à mon tour, pour lui rendre son bien ? Était-il en colère contre moi parce que je n'avais pas simplement profité de ce qu'il m'offrait ? Je n'en savais rien du tout, et cela me frustrait assez. Il fallait que je mette les choses au clair avec lui. A mon tour, je sors de classe, remettant discrètement mon string en place. Je vais déposer mes affaires dans mon casier avant d'aller à la cafétéria. En arrivant dans cette immense salle que je scrute du regard afin de le trouver. Mais il n'était pas là. Sa table habituelle, où il mangeait avec ses frangines et leurs petits-copains, Emmett et Jasper. Mais ils n'étaient que quatre à cette table, Edward porté disparu. N'ayant pas faim du tout, je me dirige à la table des Cullen.

- Salut ! Lançai-je timidement à ces inconnus.

- Salut. Me répondent-ils en chœur.

- Je cherche Edward. Vous ne sauriez pas où il se trouve par hasard ?

- Il nous a dit aller au gymnase tout à l'heure. Il doit encore s'y trouver. Me répond joyeusement la petite brunette.

- Merci.

Je quitte leur table et me dirige alors vers le gymnase. Je le cherche des yeux et le trouve en plein milieu, un ballon de basket-ball en main. Il mettait quelques paniers visiblement ailleurs. Je m'approche de lui en silence, ne voulant pas attirer son attention sur moi pour le moment. Mais il se retourne sur moi directement, affichant un sourire ravageur et un regard du diable.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Me demande-t-il.

- Je... Euh... Je suis venu parce que, euh... Parce qu'une question me taraude l'esprit. Balbutiai-je difficilement.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite après la sonnerie ? Surtout après m'avoir fait... Hum, m'avoir...

- T'avoir procuré tant de plaisir ? Me demande-t-il alors que j'acquiesce. Je sais pas, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de traîner dans cette salle.

Il s'était dangereusement approché de moi en me disant cela. Me permettant de sentir son souffle balayer mon visage. Tout était parfait chez lui, même son haleine sentait parfaitement bon ! Poussée d'une montée d'adrénaline, je m'accroche à ses lèvres, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. A mon grand étonnement, il ne me repousse pas, posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Nos lèvres s'épousaient à merveille. Edward force l'entrée de ma bouche, que je lui ouvre et nos langues dansent ensemble dans une parfaite symbiose. Mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux, les siennes se placent dans le bas de mon dos et m'attirent plus prêt de lui. Il devient un peu plus violent, pressant plus fortement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Passant ses mains sur mes fesses, les pressants avec fougue.

Il m'emmène dans les gradins du gymnase, m'allongeant sèchement sur un banc. Il était au dessus de moi, m'embrassant toujours. Ses mains s'aventure sur mon chemisier. S'énervant sur un bouton qui lui résistait, il arrache tout brusquement, m'arrachant un hoquet de stupeur. Il commençai à me faire peur. Je ne le reconnaissait plus. Il avait l'air si doux, si tendre en classe avec moi. Ses regards et ses sourires ne m'ont jamais fait penser à une telle « rage » venant de sa part. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être ainsi lors de l'acte. Je commençai à regretter de l'avoir cherché pour lui parler et de m'être jetée dessus pour l'embrasser. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir lui offrir ma virginité. J'essaie alors de le repousser pour lui montrer que le sexe violent ne m'intéressait pas. Cependant il était vraiment déterminé et n'y prête donc pas attention, me bloquant les mains au dessus de ma tête pendant qu'il reprenait en otage mes lèvres et ma langue. Son poids commençait à peser lourd sur moi, bien trop lourd. J'essaie de le repousser avec mes jambes mais visiblement il ne comprenait rien en mes gestes. Il lâche mes mains pour aller me ôter mes chaussures et mes bas, faisant valser le tout dans les gradins. Je le frappait alors de ma petite paume sur le torse, voulant le faire réagir.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Bella ?

- Tu oses me demander cela à moi ? C'est toi qui te jette sur moi comme un crevard en manque de cul ! Je n'aime pas le sexe violent, Edward. Surtout pas pour ma première fois. Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris !

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais je suis comme ça. Et c'est toi qui est venue m'aguicher, donc tu auras ce que je te donne, grogne-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien fais pour t'aguicher ! Criai-je presque, hors de moi. C'est toi qui est venu me caresser en cours, c'est toi qui est venu foutre un doigt dans mon putain de vagin !

Je commence à me relever, ne voulant pas coucher avec un homme tel que lui. Mais il me retient fermement par le bras et me fait rasseoir à côté de lui. Il dégrafe mon soutient-gorge, tout en déposant des centaines de baisers sur la peau de mon cou, de mes épaules. Descendant de plus en plus. Il me fait aussitôt me recoucher, léchant mes seins, mordillant mes mamelons. Il ranime ainsi le désir au fond de moi, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Il parcourt mon corps avec ses mains, provoquant en moi des milliers de frissons. Il arrive en bas de mon ventre qu'il caresse doucement en s'emparant de mes lèvres une fois de plus. Il se place au dessus de moi, et fait glisser ma jupe à mes pieds. Je me retrouvai presque nue devant lui, alors qu'il était encore entièrement habillé. Pourquoi devrai-je encore me laisser faire ? Je défait sa chemise en faisant glisser mes mains sensuellement sur ses bras. Passant mes mains doucement dans son dos, lui provoquant quelques frissons qui le surprennent. Je passe mes mains sur son torse, descendant jusqu'à son nombril, puis jusqu'à son pantalon que je déboutonne immédiatement. Étant bloquée sous son corps, je ne parvient pas à le lui retirer, et le laisse donc faire. Avec surprise il enlève son boxer en même temps, libérant son membre déjà redressé contre son bas ventre par le plaisir. Je m'en empare d'une main, exerçant des va et vient doucement. Edward lâche mes lèvres et vient se placer près de mon oreille. Son souffle chaud me chatouillant. Il m'attrape le lobe de l'oreille qu'il sucotte et mordille. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Il quitte mon oreille et se dirige vers mon cou, qu'il mort violemment, me provoquant une atroce douleur ! Moi qui pensai qu'il était devenu plus doux... Son pénis toujours en main, j'accélère vivement le mouvement de va et vient le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Je le voulais en moi là tout de suite et lui fait comprendre en enroulant mes jambes à ses hanches et le rapprochant donc de mon intimité. Mon string nous séparant toujours. Je lâche son pénis et commence à frotter mon bassin contre sa verge. Il donne un coup de tête en arrière, grognant de désir. J'arrête mon mouvement lorsqu'il se relève, soulevant mes fesses pour ôter le dernier vêtement qu'il me restait. Le moment fatidique arrivait à son apogée. Il allait me prendre, là, maintenant.

Mon string jeté par dessus son épaule, il vient jouer avec mon clitoris de son doigt habile. Je poussai quelques cris, le faisant sourire. Il me pinçait, agitait, léchait, mordillait, aspirait. Diantre Edward, cesse de me faire languir comme ça ! Vient à moi bon sang, prend moi là maintenant. Hummmpf. Un doigt glisse en moi, puis un second. Ses va et vient sont rapides, secs, brusques. Ils me déchirent presque la parois de mon vagin. Je hurle de douleur, plus que de plaisir. Pourquoi est-il si brusque ? Il revient à ma bouche, m'embrassant et m'obligeant à lécher les doigts qu'il venait de mettre en moi.

- Lèche ton nectar, savoure le. Me dit-il en fourrant ses doigts dans ma bouche.

Yerk. Ne peut-il pas le lécher lui même son fichu doigt ? Le goût est immonde. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne vienne pas me fourrer son pénis dans la bouche après ça. Mais je déchante vite en le voyant se relever et approcher son sexe de mon visage.

- Ouvre la bouche bébé. Et goûte moi ça. Suce moi comme une pute !

Wow wow wow. Mais pour qui me prenait-il ? Il pose son pénis sur ma bouche, attendant que je l'ouvre pour commencer ses va et vient je suppose. Mais refusant de faire cela, je le claque violemment. J'aurai dû prévoir qu'il aimerai ça... Il me force alors l'entrée de ma bouche et met son engin à l'intérieur de celle-ci, entamant ses va et vient. S'il continue à l'enfoncer si loin, je vais lui vomir dessus c'est certain. Tant bien que mal je me retire de là, une idée derrière la tête. Je voulais qu'il me prenne, mais pour ça la fellation était certainement obligatoire d'après ce que je voyais. Je décide alors de prendre le contrôle sur lui, faisant d'Edward mon objet sexuel. Je le repousse, les yeux remplis de désir pour qu'il comprenne ce que je voulais faire. Il ne résiste pas et s'allonge alors sous moi, clairement excité par cet engagement de ma part. Je me met à califourchon sur lui et commence à frotter mon sexe contre le sien, sans qu'il n'y ai de pénétration. Il gémit en même temps que moi, fermant les yeux. Mais il m'arrête vite.

- Suce moi poupée. Suce moi !

Je n'allais pas y échapper apparemment... J'aurai essayé... Je descend alors d'un cran et prend son sexe dans ma main, la faisant monter et descendre. Il s'agrippe au banc sur lequel il reposait, les mains derrière la tête. Je porte alors ma bouche jusqu'à sa verge et commence à la lécher de tout son long, aspirant ses testicules de temps en temps. J'aspirai aussi la peau de sa verge, lui chatouillant l'extrémité de son sexe avec ma langue. Il aimait ça, mais n'étais toujours pas satisfait, puisqu'il entraîne ma tête plus près de lui en appuyant sur ma tête. Plus impatient que lui tu meurs... Je prend alors en bouche la bête, -bah oui, il a bien été gâté par la nature celui là, vu l'immensité du truc devant moi- et commence mes va et vient doucement, tournant la tête parfois pour créer une sensation en plus. Le sentant venir et refusant qu'il éjacule dans ma bouche je m'arrête net, faisant redescendre un peu la température. Et à son regard il me veut. Je remonte vers lui, poser mes fesses sur son engin et l'embrasse langoureusement, pendant qu'il emprisonne mes seins dans ses mains. Le plaisir remonte en moi, et je me sens de nouveau humide rien qu'à ce touché. Je lâche ses lèvres et couvre son torse de milles baisers, tout en descendant vers son sexe que j'embrasse doucement. Au contact de mes lèvres avec celui-ci, je le sens gémir une fois de plus. Je décide alors de frotter mon sexe contre le sien, encore une fois, faisant de nombreux va et vient, sans pénétration cependant. Le désir monte de plus en plus au fond de moi, me faisant terriblement transpirer. Lui tout comme moi. Rendant nos corps glissants. Je le sens venir une fois de plus et m'arrête, voulant faire durer cette jouissance plus longtemps. Frustré il se relève et empoigne méchamment mes bras, me faisant me coucher. Il écarte mes cuisses d'une main, gardant l'autre pour tenir mes poignets. La peur remonte en moi. Il va me pénétrer là immédiatement, sans plus une seconde à perdre, et je crains qu'il ne fasse ça brusquement une fois de plus. Il tient son pénis, tâtonnant mon sexe à la recherche de la route à prendre sans doute, et le fait glisser en moi d'un coup franc et sec. Je pousse un cri de douleur, mon corps tout entier se contracte face à une telle violence. Une larme roule sur ma joue pendant qu'il entreprend ses va et vient en moi, faisant renaître le plaisir, chassant la souffrance. Un liquide chaud coule sur mes cuisses. Du sang.

Nous étions tous les deux en osmose, lui accélérant ses mouvements, moi agrippant mes jambes autour de ses hanches et griffant durement son dos. Il agrippait le banc avec une telle force, que je craignais qu'il ne tienne pas le choc. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il fouille mon antre entier à chaque coup de rein, tapant le fond. Je me mordais la lèvre, plantais mes ongles en lui et relevais mon bassin pour lui offrir une meilleure approche. Je venais, j'allais bientôt atteindre l'orgasme. Ses coups de rein son plus sec encore et plus rapide, et je cris. Je cris de bonheur, de plaisir et griffe à sang mon partenaire, qui dans un dernier coup de rein jouit à son tour, poussant un énorme râle. Il s'effondre littéralement sur moi, laissant aller tout son poids, mais reste en moi.

Après un court instant à reprendre chacun notre souffle, il se relève, embrasse mon sein une dernière fois, et s'habille. J'en fais autant, mais face à la chemise qu'il m'avait détruite, je le dévisage. Comment vais-je faire pour terminer la journée moi, hein ? J'attache les quelques boutons toujours présents et noue ma chemise sur le bas, laissant clairement apparaître mon ventre. Mais je n'avais pas le choix... Je remet ma jupe, mes bas et mes chaussures avant d'enfiler ma veste.

- Ne te vante pas d'avoir couché avec moi, Bella ! Et ne t'imagine surtout pas qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. C'est clairement sexuel ! Tu es **mon** objet sexuel. Et quand je veux, je te prend. Et si en cours je veux te faire jouir, je le ferai. Tu es à moi !

Tu es d'un romantisme Edward Cullen ! Rageai-je intérieurement.

* * *

_Voici donc mon premier OS ! :) _

_J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée dans ce qui est de décrire dans les moindre détails un Lemon... Mais j'ai fais au mieux. S'il manque des petites choses, ou si vous avez des conseils à me donner dans l'écriture du Lemon ou pour l'écriture en général. Dîtes moi tout ! :)_

_C'est avec vos review que j'avance, donc n'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si vous avez des petites -grandes- choses négatives à me dire !_

_Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me relire. Mais je corrigerai cet OS quand j'en aurai le temps._

_Je vous embrasse et vous remercie de me lire. :)_


End file.
